Diskusjon:Jens August Anker-Hansen
To småting: 1) Er Jens August konsernsjef for Black Diamond Oslo eller for selve kjeden? Når stillingen skulle utgis så ble det annonsert som Black Diamond Oslos, men slik Jens August jobber skulle man tro han var konsernsjef for kjedene. Å være konsernsjef for et enkelt hotell er også veldig merkelig, og Iver Holtermann er jo hotellsjef. Skal vi bestemme oss for at han er kjedenes konsernsjef? 2) Var det en barn eller en mann Jens August kjørte ned i 1997? Karaktersiden hans sier mann, men jeg er ganske sikker på at det var et barn det var omtalt som når saken for eksempel kom opp igjen i media sent 2008. Noen som kan fastslå hva det for eksempel var første gang vi hørt om det? -Audun 15. mai 2009 kl. 18:52 (UTC) :Jens August kjørte ned en mann og en gutt (far og sønn). Faren døde, mens sønnen overlevde -HotelCæsarFan ::Når det gjelder dette med Black Diamond så er det vel som du sier nærliggende å tro at han er hele kjedens konsernsjef ja --Ditter 15. mai 2009 kl. 23:21 (UTC) Tidligere forhold Det er oppført en del nye navn over tidligere enkeltillfelleforhold ser jeg. Hvor kommer navnene fra? Jeg tenkte kanskje det var fra den listen som han skrev opp til psykologen, men der sto det noen helt andre navn. --Ditter sep 12., 2010 kl. 23:42 (UTC) :De virket såpass tilfeldige at jeg fjernet dem. −Audun sep 13., 2010 kl. 12:23 (UTC) Er egentlig Mona Lizzie Jens August sin elskerinne? Det eneste som har skjedd, er at hun kysset han. Utover det, har de bare vært på en "hemlig" kebabmiddag. --Ditter sep 17., 2010 kl. 14:16 (UTC) :...men etter dagens episode er jeg enig --Ditter sep 20., 2010 kl. 22:33 (UTC) Navnene under enkelttilfelleforhold. På de navnene som vi fant i listen til Jens August når han gikk i terapi, burde det ikke være en kildehenvisning til de hvor det står hvor vi har de ifra? 95.34.228.51 jan 27., 2011 kl. 09:58 (UTC) :Jo, absolutt. La det til nå, og la dem samtidig i en skjul/vis-boks for å holde siden litt mer ryddig og oversiktlig. −Audun jan 27., 2011 kl. 17:34 (UTC) Født i februar eller august? I kveldens episode fikk vi se Jens Augusts personnummer på en tavle, og det begynner med "190874" heller enn "190274" som det skulle gjort hvis han er født 19. februar. Hvor kom denne februar-datoen fra? Skal vi rette teksten i artikkelen til 19. august? Det er vel for øvrig mulig å filtrere ut noen flere interessante fødselsdatoer fra de tallene vi fikk se på denne tavlen. --Tirindo (diskusjon) mar 20., 2014 kl. 18:54 (UTC) I de første scenene står det tydelig 190274, altså 19. februar, mens det i senere klipp av tavlen ser ut som at det står 190874. Jeg tok screenshot av det for å få med Storms fødselsnummer, og la derfor merke til dette selv. --Khavithe (diskusjon) mar 20., 2014 kl. 21:26 (UTC) Jens August er ikke sønn av Georg Anker-Hansen det komm på tv i dag Jens August Rosenkrantz er sønn av Ingeborg Anker-Hansen og Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz HVEM ER FAR TIL JENS AUGUST Ikke Georg Anker-Hansen lurer på om det er Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz Vi vet ikke enda og da må det ikke redigeres FØR det er sendt på TV--Torfje (diskusjon) mai 21., 2014 kl. 13:19 (UTC) det hadde vært innavel vis eva og jens a var søsken Tirindo: Nå er dette avklart; Jens August ER Georgs sønn, prøven som sa noe annet var forfalsket. Jeg ser forresten at noen nå har gitt Jens August dødsdato "12. juni 2014", men jeg tror nok hans skjebne er mye mer uavklart enn som så. Bare dersom figuren aldri kommer tilbake før serien kanselleres, kan vi anta at dette var Jens Augusts død. Alt kommer an på hva Kim Kolstad bestemmer seg for, og manusforfatterne har tydelig lagt opp til at det IKKE skal være noe lik som ville bekrefte Jens Augusts død. --Tirindo (diskusjon) jun 13., 2014 kl. 18:00 (UTC) "Aktuelle karakterer"? Jeg ser Jens August fortsatt står i kategorien "Aktuelle karakterer"? Det er vel strengt talt litt ønsketenking? --Tirindo (diskusjon) nov 8., 2014 kl. 18:19 (UTC) Jeg fjernet ham derfra nå. --Khavithe (diskusjon) nov 8., 2014 kl. 20:29 (UTC) Jens August Anker-Hansen er død :: Det vet vi ikke. Det eksisterer ikke noe lik, og produsentene er helt bevisst tvetydige når det gjelder dette, slik at de lett kan føye Jens August inn igjen, dersom Kim Kolstad bestemmer seg for å komme tilbake. --Tirindo (diskusjon) des 26., 2014 kl. 03:39 (UTC) ::: Men burde vi ikke i det minste skrive "antatt død" slik det har blitt på bl.a Arnfinn Lycke, Rahul Singh, Cecilia Krogstad etc.? Der var det heller ingen lik. --Chartah (diskusjon) feb 4., 2016 kl. 17:59 (UTC) ::: Forskjellen er at Arnfinn og Cecilia offisielt har status som antatt døde i serien, mens Jens August ikke har det (ettersom ingen vet at han var tilstede under laboratoriebrannen). --Khavithe (diskusjon) feb 4., 2016 kl. 19:13 (UTC) :::: Ser poenget, men det vet dog heller ingen om Rahul Singh f.eks. --Chartah (diskusjon) feb 4., 2016 kl. 19:15 (UTC) ::::: Når det gjelder Jens August, poengterte produsentene selv på Facebook at det aldri ble funnet noe lik og at Jens August ikke er bekreftet død. De har aldri sagt noe lignende om Rahul osv. Det er veldig tydelig lagt opp til at J.A. skal få fortsette å eksistere i en "uavklart" situasjon. Han vil aldri noen sinne bli bekreftet død. Han KAN bli bekreftet som levende, dersom Kim Kolstad vil stille opp igjen (eller, grøss og gru, hvis de skulle bestemme seg for å recaste ... men det tror jeg ikke de tør). Vi kan bare skrive at han er "savnet" fra den og den datoen. --Tirindo (diskusjon) feb 4., 2016 kl. 19:23 (UTC) :::::: Høres ut som en god løsning! Grøss ja, håper ikke han blir recastet!! Ninnis recast er jo bare helt grusom... --Chartah (diskusjon) feb 4., 2016 kl. 20:51 (UTC)